


A CHANCE AT A NEW BEGINNING

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEBASTIAN HAS A RUN IN WITH KURT UPON FINDING HIM LATER IN A VERY HORRIBLE CIRCUMSTANCE AND WANTS TO HELP HIM IN ANY WAY HE CAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York fall 2013

Sebastian decided to go to the party that one of his class mates had told him about last week. He hadn’t been to any in awhile and needed some fun for once. He had been working hard between school and his part time job at the law office. He walked into all the noise and found it to be very crowded he went to find some of his classmates to hang out with them, while looking for them he thought he saw a familiar face from his past.

He never expected to see Kurt ‘gayface’ Hummel at a party much less looking the way he was. In fact Sebastian would have to say Kurt had finally grown into his own and was very good looking indeed. Gone was the girl clothes and layers, but he still had those damn jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

He tried looking for him again a bit later and didn’t see him anywhere. He went over to the people he had saw Kurt with earlier, but they where no help what so ever. He began wondering around to see if he could find him hoping that he had just caught a cab home. At this point he started heading up the stairs and heard some guy comment about how there was some hot ass who was passed out in one of the rooms upstairs to do with what you wanted. 

Fear clenched Sebastian has he ran up the stairs. He finally found the room and there were two other guys in there with Kurt. He sobered up immediately due to what he saw. One of the guys was pulling away from Kurt leaving blood in his wake. The other was about to take his turn when Sebastian went over and punched them both and shoved them out of the room. He was so scared and angry. He called 911 right away informing them of the rape and that the person was hurt. The dispatcher asked him if he could wake up Kurt and no matter what he tried he wouldn’t wake up and seemed to be barley breathing.  
“Please hurry I’m scared I can’t wake him I just found him please don’t let me lose him. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Calm down sir they are almost there, can you tell me exactly where you are located so I can let them know so they can get to you faster.” 

“Yeah have them go up the stairs and its the last door on the right have them knock and identify themselves I’m scared to let just anyone in here was already two possibly more hurting him I can’t let anyone else.

“They will sir don’t worry the cops are there too you will have to point out the ones if they are still at the party.”

Just then Sebastian heard a knock and then a gruff voice informed him that it was the cops and the paramedics.  
Sebastian opened the door a crack to check for sure and when he saw who it was he let them in. 

He hung up with the dispatcher and told the cops what he saw. The cops asked if he could point the men out and Sebastian informed them he could if they were still here. So while the paramedics took care of Kurt, Sebastian went with the cops to see if the guys were still around. He saw the one who was originally bragging about it but didn’t see the other two that he had punched. The cops arrested the one he pointed out. At this point the paramedics came down with Kurt on a stretcher. Sebastian ran to his side and followed them out to the ambulance. 

“Son are you family?” One of the medics asked. 

“Please let me come I’m all he has here, I don’t want to leave him alone, please let me come” he said tears spilling out of his eyes.

The female medic nodded to her partner and they let him in. Has soon as he was seated he grabbed onto Kurt’s hand never letting go the whole ride to the hospital.

Once they pulled into the hospital Sebastian and Kurt where separated. Sebastian was able to give the name of Kurt’s dad to the hospital, informing them that he lived in Ohio and would be a bit before he could make it, and also was able to grab Kurt’s phone before Kurt was taken back to the exam room. So while waiting Sebastian called Kurt’s dad.

“Hey kiddo how are you why are you calling so late is everything ok?” Burt asked in a rush when he picked up the phone

“UM Sir this isn’t Kurt. I went to school at Dalton like Kurt we had some mutual friends. Sir I’m sorry to tell you this but Kurt was at a party tonight and something bad happened. I…I saw him there and after a bit I went to look for him and well heard some people bragging about well a nice piece of ass that was unconscious in one of the room. Sir it scared me so bad I ran up to the room and well sir it wasn’t something I will ever forget I punched the guys who where assaulting Kurt. Once I got them out of the room I called 911 he was unconscious sir and I couldn’t wake him I’m so scared there was a lot of blood and I don’t know if they will let me see him once they are done with their exam. I don’t want him to be alone and I know it will take you a bit to get here. I’m so sorry sir to be the one to tell you all this.” Sebastian says quietly.

“No kiddo it’s ok I’m glad there is someone there for him until I can get there, can you maybe give your phone to someone in charge so I can talk to them about you being there for my son until I can make it.

Sebastian explained to the nurse who was on the phone and what was going on before giving the phone to her. He waited anxiously while she got the needed information. She handed the phone back to him with a small smile.

“Kiddo it’s all taken care of I will be there has soon as I can if you need anything or anything changes please call me and just in case do you have your phone on you I want to be have that phone number in case Kurt’s dies or something before I can get there. 

“Sir Kurt has the same as mine I will have someone bring my charger but here is my phone number has well in case you need it.” He rambled off his number 

“Ok kiddo take care of yourself has well I don’t want anything happening to you and son what is your name.

“Sebastian Smythe sir”

“Ok Sebastian again thank you and we will be there soon.” Burt said


	2. THE RESULTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEBASTIAN, WES, AND KURT FIND OUT ABOUT THE RESULTS OF THE RAPE AND WHAT TO EXPECT FOR THE FUTURE.

Sebastian sighed after hanging up with Burt. He wasn’t sure at this point what to do so he called an old friend from Dalton. Sebastian didn’t really want to talk to anyone else about this at least not yet, he had to make sure of Kurt’s feelings about it.

After a few rings Wes finally picked up.

“ello” he grumbled sleepily

“Hey Wes how are you?” Seb asked nonchalantly 

“Seb I love you and all, but do you know what time it is?” Wes grumbled.

“Wes I’m sorry I…I just really needed someone to talk to I’m really scared. Something happened and I’m not sure how to handle it, it’s about Kurt. Can you please come and sit with me?

“Oh God, what happened?” Have you contacted his family?”

“Yes they are on their way but it’s going to be awhile, I’m allowed to see him and be told what is going on but you’re the only one close enough who I would trust with something like this and pretty sure Kurt would too. So please can you come to the hospital as soon as possible.

“Yes sebby I’m heading out now, Keep calm ok I know that you have feelings for him, and I understand why you are scared. I will be there soon ok.”

“Wes thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“OK Seb is there anyone else we need to contact?”

“Wes at this moment I just want it to be you and hopefully Kurt will be ok with that. But I got to go they just called his name I need to see what’s going on. Talk to you soon. Call me when your here and I will meet you.

“Ok Seb bye for now.”

“Family of Kurt Hummel?” A dr was saying

“Im his friend who found him, I talked to his dad and he is allowing me to stand in until he gets here from Ohio, the nurse in reception has all the information.”

“Ok “the Dr said “I’m Dr Harris “he said to Sebastian 

Sebastian shook his hand and introduced himself. “Sebastian Smythe sir”

“First off it’s a good thing you found him when you did I’m not sure if he would have made it otherwise according to the drug test that we took he had a large amount of Rohyponl in his system, which is what caused his unconsciousness. We pumped his stomach to make sure we got rid of the excess drugs. He also has been raped, which from what I understand you had walked in on I’m very sorry you had to witness that. According to the rape kit and the semen samples we were able to get there was at least two individuals involved in the rape. It is normal protocol for us to test for STD’s in cases like these. But we won’t get the results for at least another week. Do you know if your friend was sexually active?” Dr. Harris asked. 

“No sir. I’m not positive I do know that he hasn’t had a boyfriend for a few months and Kurt is not one to do casual sex.”

“Ok well that is a plus. He has suffered some damage at the rape site. He will have severe internal bruising and has a few tears both in and out. During our exam we also noted some anomalies. We would have to speak to his family more about it, but we think Kurt carries a rare gene that makes it possible for him to get pregnant. If this is the case we will need to keep an eye on him, this is a very rare occurrence and there are very few dr. that specialize in male pregnancy. He is still unconscious but that is due to medical reasons then from the incident. He should be in a room soon at which time you can go see him. He will be very sore; he also might be very jumpy and non-responsive to males right now so just be careful and take your time when you approach him. With roofies you never know how much the victim will remember, hopefully not much. It will be very traumatic otherwise. 

“Ok, thank you Dr. Harris.” Seb said quietly sinking down into a chair in shock and tried to keep himself composed. He was supposed to be here for Kurt at least until Kurt’s family arrived. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. He was wishing so much that Wes was with him right now. He looked at his phone a bit desperately hoping to get a phone call from his friend saying he was there. He decided maybe he should call his family and talk to them it might help the way he was feeling even if he couldn’t be around his mom for the much needed hug and shoulder that he was wishing was there right now for him. He hated that it was only a bit after 3 in the morning but he just really needed something to comfort him. 

The phone on the other end rang a few times; Sebastian almost hung up with much disappointment when it was answered with a groggy hello.

“sebby honey what’s wrong why are you calling.” His mom said sleepily 

“mommy, I’m sorry to wake you. I… I just needed to talk to you”

“Seb dear what’s going on? Are you hurt? Your scaring me baby.”

“Mommy I’m scared something happened tonight… not to me to a friend and I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I was at a party some of my friends had put on. I saw an old school mate, I’m not sure if he saw me. I had gone to find him a little later in the party and that’s when I…. I walked in on him being hurt. Mommy they were raping him, I got them off and out of the room, but he… he wouldn’t wake up. I called the police and the ambulance. I’m here at the hospital waiting to go see him. Mommy they drugged him and it almost killed him and I’m so scared mom because, well I was so happy to see him at the party I really liked him back then but never told him there was things going on in our life’s at that point that I well, you know how I was in high school and I wound up pushing him away. I don’t want to lose him now that I found him but I’m not sure what’s going to happen now that this has happened to him I don’t want him to be alone but not sure he will let me help. He is still unconscious they said has soon as he was in his room they would get me.”

“Baby, ok honey calm down. now first off where are his parents? You just need to show him that your there for him right now baby; then see how the rest goes ok. Is he going to be ok and how is it that you get to go and see him I thought it was only family in these kind of situations?”

“I called his dad when we got here, the medics let me ride in the ambulance with him but once I got here they wouldn’t let me go further than the waiting room. I called his dad to let him know what was going on and that I didn’t want to leave him alone. He was able to talk to the nurse and get the information needed to give me permission to be the person they talk to until he can come here. Kurt’s family has to come from Ohio. 

“Ok Sebby do you need me or dad to come there you know we can make it fairly quickly if you need us to.”

“No mom its ok I’m waiting for Wes to show up. He is here in town too and I’m pretty sure Kurt would be ok with him being here.”

Ok honey well you know if you or your friend or his family needs anything just let us know ok. “  
“Ok Mommy thank you I love you “Seb said a bit tearfully. 

“Love you too baby. Will you be ok until Wes gets there?”

“Yeah talking to you has helped me thank you.” 

Just has Sebastian hung up the phone there was a call from Wes. 

“Seb I’m here where are you?”

“Just come in Wes I’m still in the waiting room.” Seb said quietly 

“Ok im coming ok wait for me if they come get you before I make it in this parking lot is crazy.  
”  
“I will Wes” seb said with a quiver in his voice. 

“Family of Kurt Hummel” said a nurse coming out at that moment. 

“That’s us” Said Wes a bit breathlessly running over to Sebastian has the nurse looked at them both a little oddly but didn’t question them further.

Wes tugged gently at Sebastian’s arm to get him to follow the nurse. 

They followed her back to the rooms and upon seeing Kurt, Sebastian broke down he collapsed to the floor sobbing. He hadn’t realized that Kurt had been beat in the process of his rape his face was all bruised; it was even more noticeable due to how pale Kurt was. 

“Sebby come on you need to calm down you don’t want Kurt to see you like this do you? I know your scared but it’s going to be ok he is strong he will make it through this and we will help him ok.”

“Wes, just seeing him like this it scares me I don’t want to lose him not now. You didn’t see what I saw I.. I thought he was dead I couldn’t get him to wake up it was so scary seeing him like that he has always been so strong and to see someone do that to him was horrible.”

“Seb, He’s going to be ok. Now get up and go to him let him know you are here, I’m more then sure he will know your here and that will help him. Do what you do best, Seb sing to him.”

“Ok I’m not sure about this song Kurt” He whispered into his ear “I hope you like it I know it helps me when I’m feeling down I hope it will do the same for you.”

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

The Dr. and nurse who where nearby stopped to listen to the song and was amazed at the voice that was singing.


	3. THE AWAKENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KURT WAKES UP TO FIND SEBASTIAN AND WES THERE WITH HIM AND FINDS OUT MORE OF WHY HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL

Kurt was trying so hard to respond he heard the voice and recognized who it was and then they began to sing so beautifully. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian Smythe was singing to him. He knew that something bad happened and he distantly remembered Sebastian trying to wake him before everything went dark. He was in so much pain, he started crying and moaning with how much he was hurting, he just wanted it to stop. 

“Seb…astian? What’s going on where am I?” Kurt whispered quietly

“K..urt your in the hospital there was an accident, What do you remember last Kurt?” Seb asked has he called the nurse. 

“I went to a party with Angela and Nina, I remember drinking something that Angela had given me, I think some guy gave it to her but she already had a drink but didn’t want to waste it or something and it looked really good, like the kind of drinks I like” He smiled softly

Seb smiled back at him” you mean one of those girly drinks “he said teasingly

“Shut it smythe, but yeah one of those, but it kind of didn’t taste right but I was so wasted I think at that time that I didn’t care and just finished it. Seb what happened why am I so sore in places I shouldn’t be and why is Wes here.”

“Mr. Hummel I can answer that for you. You are a very lucky young man, if it wasn’t for Mr. Smythe here who knows what would have happened. Mr. Hummel there is a lot I have to say and I’m not sure how you will receive this news did you want to wait for your family or would you be ok with me telling you now.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian and saw the look of sorrow and concern in his eyes. 

 

“Seb I know we were never all that close but I know you helped me and I feel safe with you would it be ok if you got up here with me while he told me I…I think I might need you to be very close, I’m pretty sure I’m not going to like what he has to say just by the looks all of you are giving me and Wes you can stay I trust you, I’m not sure why your here but I know that you will help me if needed. You proved that so much at Dalton.”

“Kurt if you’re sure you want me up there I don’t want to frighten you.”

“Seb, you’re scaring me more by not getting up here with me. Please just come closer, my dad’s not here and I’m going to need someone to hold on to please I trust you to take care of me, seems like you already have. 

“Ok Kurt no problem” Seb said has he took off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed with Kurt. They shifted around a bit until Kurt was able to lay on Sebastian’s chest and not cause more pain than necessary to Kurt’s injuries. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt and hugged him closer has the Dr. begun to tell Kurt all that they had found. By the time the dr. was done Kurt was sobbing into Sebastian’s chest and tears where flowing down both Wes and Sebs cheeks at how broken Kurt was sounding.

“Mr. Hummel I know this is a lot to take in. Do you have any questions or concerns at this point? 

Kurt whispered something in Seb’s ear. “His main concerns are about the STD’s and the gene. He would like to know how soon the results of both would come back and what kind of odds are there with the Male Pregnancy. 

“Has for the STD’s we should know within the week. I will get you the info for the leading Dr for Male pregnancies. His name is Dr. Criss he has taken care of the few male pregnancies here in the city and has been called all over the US for his expertise. 

“But if he is that good and I do wind up Pregnant I don’t know if I can afford to see him. I’m just a college student who works part time.” Kurt said quietly voice quivering. 

Both Seb and Wes looked at Kurt with concern. “Kurt you won’t have to worry, you will be taken care of I will make sure of it.” Sebastian said Wes nodding in agreement. 

“Seb what do you mean?” Kurt asked quietly

“We will talk about it later right now I just want you to rest ok.

“Dr Harris, would it be alright if we had another bed brought in and put on the other side of me. When I feel like this I usually have my girls all around me it makes me feel safe. I think I need something like that right now if you can make it so Wes and Seb can be near me to help me sleep. Kurt asked blushing and looking at his hands in his lap. 

“Yeah I will arrange that for you. I can totally understand needed that kind of comfort so don’t worry about it Ok Mr. Hummel. Do you need anything else before I do my rounds?” He said warmly  
“Not right now. Thank you though.”

Mr. Hummel it is my pleasure. Let me know when your family arrives and I will answer any questions they might have ok.” Dr. Harris smiled at the boys and left the room.

“Oh Wes, I’m sorry I hope you don’t mind being my cuddle buddy. I should have asked before I talked to the dr. “Kurt said shyly has he watched an orderly move another bed into the room next to his own.

“Kurt, you have known me for how long? You should know that’s not an issue. I understand totally needing to be surrounded by people you are comfortable with, especially when something like this happens; you need that extra comfort right now. And how many times did we have our puppy piles at Dalton? This is no different it’s just 3 of use instead of 20. Of course I could always call the gang and see what they are up to” Wes said grinning and winked has he climbed into the bed on the other side of Kurt.

Kurt shouted out a laugh and then winced in pain. “I’m pretty sure the hospital wont like that even if it would be good to see them all again. But I’m a bit afraid of what they would think of all of this. Would they be disappointed in me?” He said softly

“Kurt, baby this is not your fault. They would not think of you any different. All your friends and family love you, they would only want to be here to support you however they could. That includes the Warblers. Remember once a Warbler always a Warbler.

Kurt looked at Seb in wonderment. Seb and he had never really been friends, especially during senior yr. when Sebastian was trying to steal Blain. Seb had grown up a lot after Karosvky had attempted to commit suicide. Seb had told Kurt, Blaine and Britana that it had opened his eyes and that he was done with the games. It was this moment that Kurt realized just how much he had changed. Kurt was glad it was Sebastian that had helped him and was still willing to help him. He wasn’t sure why he was so willing but really liked this new Sebastian. 

“Ok, But I want to wait a bit this is all so overwhelming as it is at the moment. I’m not sure I could handle the ND and Warblers and all the craziness that tends to follow them.” Kurt sighed 

Wes and Sebastian agreed with him. At that point Kurt’s phone began to ring. Kurt looked at Seb and asked. “Can you please see who it is I only want to talk to Dad or Carole right now; don’t think I can handle anyone else at the moment.”


	4. A REVELATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEBASTIAN FINDS OUT MORE OF WHAT HAPPENED AND WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO KURT

A REVELATION  
“Sure Kurt” Seb said picking up the phone to see that it was Nina.

“Kurt, I’m going to take this ok. Cuddle with Wes until I get back.” Seb said sliding out of the bed and walked out to the hall.

“Hello Kurt Hummel’s phone” he said

“umm yes is there any way I can speak to Kurt.” The girl asked.

“He is not talking to anyone but family right now. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well I was wondering if everything was ok. We lost him at the party and I kind of remember the cops and the ambulance showing up but not sure who was taken out. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.”

“Are you the one who gave him the drink?” Seb asked a bit hostilely. 

“OMG no I didn’t Angela and I had ours. Angela’s boyfriend was the one who made it and he wanted us to give it to Kurt. Never told us the reason, I refused but Angela said she would. Why does that matter? Nina asked doubtfully. 

“Did either of you know that there was roofies in it?” He said angrily 

“Oh God no, Please tell me that they didn’t do that please Kurt doesn’t deserve something like that.” Nina said tearfully

“Yes they did and not just one person either, He is in a lot of pain, but thankfully doesn’t seem to remember much. He almost died because there was so much of that drug in his drink. Do you know if your friend Angela had any idea?”

“Well I can say I’m not really her friend I just know her through Kurt. Kurt and I have a lot of classes together and have become friends. Angela is his roomy, now that I know what happened I’m staying away from there; Angela’s boyfriend is there a lot. He is always staring at me and Kurt and it’s creepy.” Nina said quietly

“Well has soon as Kurt’s family gets here my friend and I will go over to Kurt’s place and get his stuff out of there would you be able to come with us so you can let us know for sure what we need to take. I don’t want him to go back there, he’s won’t be safe if he does.”

“No problem I agree totally. Just let me know when and I will meet you there.”

“ Please don’t say anything to Angela or her boyfriend until we can get there and is there a way you can give me his name I want to report him as well, He started this whole mess and needs to pay.” Seb asked   
“Yeah, Its Brett Stevens and like I said he is there a lot.” Nina told him

“Thank you for all your help I will tell Kurt you called and let him know what we talked about. It might not be until later today or this evening before his parents get here so I will contact you then ok.” Seb said

“Sure sounds good and please tell Kurt I’m so sorry that if he needs anything just to call.

“I will do that. Good bye and talk to you later.” Seb said before hanging up the phone.

Seb went back into Kurt’s room to find that he was sleeping, cuddled up next to Wes.

“How is he doing?” He whispered

“Ok he is pretty restless though if you’re done you might want to climb up here I think we might be in for a long day. He has been mumbling a bit I’m thinking he might be remembering some of what happened at least subconsciously.”

“Shit I was hoping he wouldn’t, It was bad Wes I’m not sure how much he can handle, hell I’m not even sure I will ever forget what I saw.” He said rubbing his face in defeat before climbing back up next to Kurt. Has soon has he got up on the bed Kurt moved closer to him and flung an arm around his waist and shivered slightly at something he was dreaming about.

“See what I mean he has a death grip and has been shivering and moaning a lot. I’m worried about that.” Wes said quietly.

“Maybe we should get a nurse in here and tell them what we think and go from there.” Seb said has he pushed the call button.

Kurt was crying and thrashing in his sleep mumbling things like “no David, Don’t” “I won’t tell, please leave me alone.” Kurt said shuddering and curling in closer to Wes’s body 

Sebastian and Wes looked at him in concern. “Who is David?” Sebastian asked

Wes shrugged saying “I only know of one David that we all know and it’s not him. It could have to do with why he originally transferred to Dalton. I know he was bullied but not sure to what extent. You would have to either talk to his family or Blaine. Both should know the whole story. 

After the nurse did a cursory exam, she informed the Dr. the details. He came into the room while Seb and Wes where talking.

“Boys it sounds to me like the assault has brought up past issues. We won’t know for sure until we talk to him or his family. In the mean time I will let the nurse know to give him something to calm him down if needed. 

“Thank you Dr. Harris” Sebastian said. He looked over to Wes and Kurt and noticed how Wes was watching Kurt. “Wes can I ask what that look is for?” Seb said quietly

Wes jerked his head up startled.” It’s nothing just thinking.” He whispered turning his head to look out the window avoiding Sebastian’s eyes.

“Don’t lie to me Wes, what’s wrong with you; you know you can tell me anything. You’re my best friend and nothing will change that.

“This might” he said turning back to Sebastian, tears in his eyes “I…I think I might like Kurt, the same way you do Sebby.” He whispered hiding his face in Kurt’s hair

“Wes why would that change how I feel about you, what if I said that I have feelings for you as well as Kurt. I...I just didn’t know how to say anything. I think we all have a lot to talk about, but I don’t know what to do about Kurt I want him to be with us but I don’t know how he will handle all this after all that has happened. We will have to take things slowly with him I think and in the mean time see how things work with the two of us, because if it doesn’t work with us two how can it with three of us, I don’t want to lose Kurt you have no idea how he looked when I found him Wes I was so scared I..I don’t think I can go through something like that again. “Sebastian said running his hands through his hair making it stick up further.

“Sebby come here I think what we all need right now is to cuddle and we can talk about all this later.” Wes said holding out his arms from around Kurt, inviting Sebastian closer. 

Seb climbed up on the bed on the other side of Kurt and snuggled in closer to the other two. “Wes when did you figure out your feelings, I never would have guessed that you had these feelings.” He whispered to him while he got comfortable.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure about any of this until your call and thought you were hurt, my heart dropped I had never felt like that before, and was so happy it wasn’t you and then you said it was Kurt and I felt that again, I never thought I could feel like this, especially about two different people. I’m really scared seb I don’t want to lose you but am afraid of losing him too, do you get where I am coming from with all this.


	5. QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes to some very confusing questions and finds out more of what put him in the hospital. (TW some desription of rape)

“Yes, Wes I know, we all have a lot to talk about but right now let’s just be here for Kurt, and then we can go from there. One day at a time ok Wes.” Seb said has he reached across Kurt to clasp Wes’s hand that was lying on Kurt’s waist.

“One day at a time Seb” he said smiling faintly. They both slowly went to sleep hands still clasped over Kurt’s waist.

Kurt woke up to being so warm and comfortable that he didn’t want to move. He rolled a bit and felt someone behind him. He cracked an eye to see dark spiky hair nuzzling into his back he tried moving a bit forward only to be stopped by an arm around his waist. He looked down to see two arms around his waist, one from the front and the other from the back. He looked up to see Sebastian sleeping with a faint scowl on his face, Kurt reached up to smooth the frown lines and push Seb’s hair out of his eyes.

Seb began to move into Kurt’s touch slowly opening his eyes, green eyes meeting blue. “Morning” he said roughly blinking owlishly with a faint smile. “How did you sleep?” he asked. 

“At first not to good but then I began to feel warm and safe. Thank you both for that, I think at some point I was having a nightmare.” He said a bit sadly

“Yes you seemed to be asking someone named David to stop and that you wouldn’t tell. What was that about?” he asked softly

Kurt tried to shift some but Wes’s arm tightened again drawing Kurt closer to his body. Kurt shrugged some and looked down chewing his lip. “I want to wait a bit if that’s ok. I need to wake up some more and I have a feeling this octopus behind me wants to know too and I would rather tell it once.” 

Seb smiled saying “That’s fine, we were worried about you, and it took us both awhile to go to sleep. I also talked to your friend Nina, as soon as your family gets here and Wes wakes up him and I are going to meet her at your apartment. I think all of us would feel better if you where away from Angela and especially her boyfriend.” He said 

“Is he the one who drugged me?” Kurt asked quietly 

“Yes according to Nina he was very pushy about the girls giving you that drink. Nina said he has always been creepy and she’s noticed the way he watched you. I…I just want you safe and don’t want that or something worse to happen to you. I don’t think Wes or I could handle that.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was like these two beautiful men cared about him. Something he never expected, especially after his breakup with Blaine. He figured that no one would want him in any form.

“Ok but where will I go?” He said quietly 

“If you’re ok with it you can stay with me. My place has extra rooms and you will have plenty of space and you won’t have to be in the dorms anymore.” Seb said

“Ok but I don’t want to be a bother. I can find another dorm mate or something.” Kurt said

“Kurt it’s not a bother really. I would rather you where with me then somewhere else. Please say yes. Wes and I would feel so much better if you would say yes to this.”

At this point Wes started moving; he snuggled in closer to Kurt’s neck and pulled Kurt even closer to his chest. He awoke slowly to the sound of talking. He heard ‘Wes and I would feel some much better if you would say yes.”

“Actually if it’s ok with Sebby I would like to move in with you guys too. It would be closer to work and school and I would just feel better being closer.” Wes said with a yawn. Still holding Kurt close.  
Ok Sebby and Wessy we will try this and see how it goes. I’m a bit confused at the moment has to why you are insisting on this but appreciate it.”

“I know is a bit confusing and sudden. We will talk about all of this I promise but for now you’re to focus on healing up ok” Wes said 

“We will take this a day at a time.” Seb said smiling at Wes

Just then they heard a throat being cleared. All three boys looked toward the door. Standing with his hat in his hands was Burt Hummel looking a bit Frazzled and confused on what he was seeing. He knew the boy lying behind his son was one of his old Dalton schoolmates, by the name of Wes if he remembered correctly, so the other one who had just been talking to his son must be the boy who called him.

“Hello Son,” he said coming into the room. Sebastian got off the bed so Burt was able to get near Kurt. “How are you doing?” Burt said grabbing his son looking at him with concern. Kurt smiled at his Dad “I’m ok daddy; you look a bit tired though.” “Don’t worry about me son you just get better ok.” He said softly “Son I’m going to go talk to Sebastian ok and then I think we all need to have a conversation on what I walked in on.” He said with a smile looking pointedly at Wes and Seb giving Kurt a wink. “Will you be ok with Wes I believe your name is.” He said nodding toward the boy behind Kurt. “Yes sir that would be me.” He said with a smile.

“Yes Daddy I will be fine. But please be nice to Sebby ok.” Kurt said with a faint smile. Burt smiled at his son and the nickname he had for Sebastian.

“Don’t worry son I just want to talk to him about what happened and get some more information we will be back in a few minutes and by then Carole and Finn should be here too.” He told Kurt kissing his forehead before heading into the hall with Sebastian. They went to the waiting room to talk.

“Ok son first of all I would like to thank you, from what the dr. said if you hadn’t found him when you did things could have been a lot different. There is not enough I can do to show you how grateful I am that you where there. Now when I talked to Finn I heard some things that had happened in the past between you boys, but I am willing to put that aside due to the circumstances. Also from what I just witnessed it seems that you may have feelings for my son. I am not sure how or when that happened but it seems to be genuine. Do you really plan on taking care of him like you say you will?” Burt asked. 

“Mr. Hummel sir I was a dumb angry teenager. I didn’t know what I had until it was gone. I think a lot of my chase for Blaine was more about Kurt once I met him. I loved matching wits with Kurt. NO one ever could out snark me except your son. I think it was more about seeing and besting him that I continued to pursue Blaine. The thing with Karsvoky opened my eyes and made me realize what a jerk I was being. The four of us should have been there for each other not bringing each other down. I admit I didn’t really talk to Kurt much after that which I totally regret. I realized how much I missed his wit and look of glee when we would trade insults. Then I began to realize how I missed seeing him in general. I had made friends with some of the other Warblers and they told me stories about Kurt that made me wish things had been different.  
Then I heard he would be in NY I kept my eye out for him. Was so happy to finally see him at that party, but I wasn’t able to talk to him and then when I went to look for him, that’s when I heard someone say there was someone unconscious in one of the rooms and some guys where having their way with him. I asked the guy who said this and he pointed me to the correct room. I rushed up there and what I saw sobered me up right away. Sir I’m not sure how much you want me to tell you.” Sebastian said looking down at the ground.

“Sebastian the dr told me the basics but I can handle what you need to tell me first I got to ask you how much of Kurt’s past do you know about?” Burt said quietly.

Sebastian looked at him apprehensively “Sir honestly not much, Wes might know a bit more than me but I just know he was bullied in high school and that’s how he wound up at Dalton.”

“Ok I think this conversation need to continue a bit later so I can tell you both the whole story, especially if you guys plan on being in his life for awhile.” Burt said getting up to head back to Kurt’s room. “For now I think the four of us need to have a different conversation.” Burt said with a smile.

Burt and Sebastian walked into Kurt’s room to find a sobbing Kurt with Wes trying to comfort him. He looked up when he heard the door with an angry look.

“Some bastards just sent some pictures to Kurt’s phone he got to it before I could stop him. He did not need to see these.” He gave Kurt’s phone to Sebastian it was already open to a picture of Kurt being assaulted his face turned to the camera with eyes closed it was obvious that he wasn’t participating in the act. You could see a couple of other men in the background watching. Has Seb looked though the pictures he got angrier and angrier? Has he came to the last one another text came through this one appeared to be a video of Kurt’s assault once it was pulled up you could hear faint crying from Kurt has the first man raped him, thrusting violently into Kurt, causing tears and bleeding. He pulled out only to be replaced by another man. Who was just has violent. By this time Kurt was quiet. He wasn’t even moving. Burt made a noise and ran out of the room Seb found a trash can getting violently ill from seeing the video. 

Kurt heard them and looked up from where he had buried his head in Wes’s chest. 

“Daddy, Sebby I...I know the pictures are bad. But I will be ok. But I’m scared why would they do that?” he said tearfully

Wes looked at Seb and knew that more had come to the phone.

“Kurt I think there was more, then what we saw and pretty sure we don’t want to see what it was. Don’t worry Sebby and I will protect you ok. Nothing else will happen we will make sure.” Wes said softly against Kurt’s head.

“Wessy is right Kurt this you don’t want to see. We will make sure all is ok so don’t worry anymore ok. Now it seems you dad would like to discuss a few things with us has soon as he gets back here.”

“Sebby, where did he go and is he ok. I didn’t want him to see that, He doesn’t need more stress. Sebby can you please come up here with us I feel much safer with both of you near me.” Kurt whispered   
“Sure Kurtie” Seb said pulling off his shoes and climbing onto the bed snuggling up to Kurt’s back, while Kurt was snuggled into Wes chest.


	6. Family meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole and Finn Meet Sebastain and Wes.

Burt had to get some fresh air after seeing what happened to Kurt on that video. While he was out there, Finn and Carole arrived. “How is he?” Carole asked. “Scared and very confused, also I need to warn you both, Sebastian, the man who called me is the same one who caused the problems for Kurt and Blaine senior year, the same one who threw the slushy at Blaine. But from his actions and a talk I had with him I believe he really cares for Kurt. When I got here it was to find Kurt being held by both Sebastian and Wes, the Asian boy from Dalton, Kurt seems to trust them both and does better when they are there. Also they are both insisting on having Kurt move in with Sebastian. It turns out the one who originally drugged Kurt is Kurt roommates’ boyfriend and has been after Kurt for awhile. Sebastian and Wes are very protective of Kurt it seems they plan on going to get Kurt’s stuff now that we are here. From what I can gather Wes also plans on moving in with Sebastian and Kurt fairly soon. I’m not really sure where all this will lead.  
Burt came in a few minutes later, Finn and Carole close behind. They found the boys almost in the same position that Burt had walked in on when he first got here. Wes heard them come in and put his finger to his lips showing that Kurt was asleep again.

Sebastian shifted a bit to look at the visitors but didn’t move far from Kurt, He didn’t want to wake him again after that last episode.

“He’s calmed down I see. I’m sorry I left I had to leave after seeing those, especially the video. He hasn’t seen that has he?” Burt asked warily.

“No I didn’t show him or Wes. This has been traumatic enough has it is. He was worried about you seeing it though. He said you have enough stress.” Seb said quietly.   
“I’m ok. Sebastian and Wes this is my wife Carole and son Finn.” He said pointing to each in turn.

“Nice to see you again Mrs. Hummel and Finn, It’s been a long time. “Wes said

“Mrs. Hummel nice to meet you, Hello Finn it been awhile.” Finn just grunted at Sebastian earning a whack on the head from his mother.

“You boys can call me Carole and him Burt.” She said with a smile. “From what Burt tells us we might be seeing a lot of each other.” Winking at the boys after saying this

“Boys I know you were going to go to get Kurt stuff but from the looks of things not sure he would let you go too far, How about you and Carole stay here. Finn and I will go to Kurt’s apartment and get his things. We will need a key and directions to your place though.” Burt said 

Seb shifted around a bit to dig out his key and his phone to contact Nina and let her know of the change in plans. In the process he woke up Kurt.

“Sebby w’as going on?” He mumbled. Eyes still closed head buried in Wes’s chest. Seb looked at him oddly. Burt chuckled.

“He could always do that when any of the girls or guys would come over and they would all fall asleep in a big pile he could always tell who was moving around or not there without looking. Ask Finn Kurt has freaked him out a time or two while doing that.”

Dude, you have no idea the first time it happened it was just us guys and Puck had got up to go get a drink or something and Kurt says “can you bring me back something puck’ He never even moved from where his head was buried in Sam’s neck it was freaky. “ Finn said with a shudder

“Kurtie, Your family are here I was going to give them some info so your Dad and Finn could get your stuff to my place. Give me just a minute and I’ll be back ok.” He whispered softly into Kurt’s ear his breathe ghosting across the side of his face and down the back of Kurt’s neck causing a shiver to rack his body. Wes looked at Sebastian with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Mkay” he mumbled sleepily 

All in the room smiled at how cute sleepy Kurt was. 

“OK here is my address; I will contact the doorman to let him know you will be coming. Once in my apartment go upstairs and down the hall there is a door on the end you can put his stuff in there, or if you rather just put it in the living room and I will move it later. I also contacted Nina she is on her way now and will go with you in case you have never been to Kurt’s apartment or met his roomie.” Sebastian said handing a slip of paper to Burt with his address on it. 

“Doorman?” Finn said in wonder following Burt out to the hall after getting the needed info. How does he have a doorman?” Finn said in confusion.

“Son, the Smythes are a very rich family. That is how Sebastian has a doorman and honestly I’m glad it will make it harder for people to harass Kurt.

Burt and Finn met Nina at Kurt’s apartment, They packed up all of Kurt’s belongings and loaded them in the car they had rented. Once they got to Sebastian’s apartment building Burt went in to talk to the doorman.

“Sir how can I help you.” Mr. Belvedere said to Burt. 

“Yes I have a key for Mr. Smythe’s apartment; we are moving some stuff in.

“Right away sir, Mr. Smythe has called me to inform me of the situation. We have a luggage cart if that would make things easier.”

“Yes I think it will especially with all his clothes. What kind of security do you have here anyway?” Burt asked curiously 

“One of the best sir, we have pass codes and separate key for all the apartments. Also visitors need to have ID with them and previous approval from both the tenant and the manager unless there are special circumstances, like your sons case. It also helps that Mr. Smythes family owns the building and has a bit of pull. 

Mr. Belvedere let them up to Sebastian’s apartment. Burt, Finn and Nina took Kurt stuff up to the room Sebastian had mentioned. 

“Wow, this is quite a place, I’m kind of jealous that Kurt will live here. Will it just be the two of them?” Finn asked.

“No I think Wes plans on moving in too. I think those two have become attached to your brother in a very short time and they don’t want anything else to happen to him.” Burt said in amazement has he took the apartment in. It was two stories, a bank of windows looking out into the city. The plan was open with a counter separating the huge kitchen from the rest of the main area. He knew looking at that kitchen that Kurt would be in his element. His boy loved to cook and bake and from what he could see all appliances where on the high end. There where at least 4 rooms upstairs so one being a bathroom left 3 bedrooms. He explored a bit and found that in the room they put Kurt’s stuff in had a separate bath and a walk in closet. He sighed in relief he knew how much Kurt valued his space and to have a walk in closet would make him very happy indeed. The bed was huge with what looked to be expensive bedding. He was very happy that Kurt would be able to stay in a place he loved with, hopefully no more issues in the future. He could tell looking at those two boys that they intended to keep Kurt around, He wasn’t sure how it would all work but if they at least where friends that would be a very good thing for Kurt to have. Burt was brought out of his reverie by Finn coming up to him and asking looking a bit confused. 

“What do you mean? Like would the three of them be boyfriends or what? I don’t really understand.” He said in frustration. 

“Not at first, I don’t think so but it could happen eventually. You can just tell by the way they are with Kurt that they care for him a lot. I’m not sure how Kurt will handle all this right now. We will have to see how things go.” Burt said patting Finn on the shoulder. “But, Finn how do you feel about all of this?” Burt asked him in apprehension 

“Which part? I mean I’m so very angry that Kurt got hurt that way. I’m also scared how Kurt will deal with this, I’m glad Sebastian got there when he did otherwise things would have been so much worse. As for Kurt being with both of them I really don’t know how I feel. I have never heard of something like this before. I mean how does it all work. It was hard enough for me to get used to Kurt liking boys. Now there might be tow and I mean if they get serious how does, well you know, work with three guys.”

Burt blushed at that question. “Well I for one don’t intend to find out those particular details. I’m sure when they do come to that they will work it out. Let’s get this done so we can get back to Kurt ok.” He said in a rush.

Finn nodded in agreement and the hudmel men with Nina’s help got Kurt’s stuff all into the apartment and most of it in the room. Some of the stuff they didn’t feel belonged there so they left it to the side in the living room.

“Mr. Hummel, Finn it was good to finally meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances. If you need any info from me about what happened let me know. I will help all that I can. Kurt is a very special person and it is very upsetting that he has gone through this.” She said tearfully

Burt pulled her into a hug. “Thank you so much Nina and we will keep you updated on what Kurt decided. Please keep in touch with him I’m sure he would like to still hang out it wasn’t your fault. “Burt said honestly 

They left the apartment after making sure it was all locked up. Nina went home, Burt and Finn went back to the hospital.


	7. A DISCUSSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE DISCUSSED ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THE BOYS AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH KURT

**A DISCUSSION**

Upon arriving back, they found the three boys asleep Wes and Sebastian wrapped around Kurt protectively. Carole had asked for some blankets for the two. Kurt’s nurse brought a few and cooed at what she saw.

“Are they together?” she asked with no hint of disgust

“I think the two on the outside want that to happen, but this is the first time they informed Kurt about it. I hope so though I think they would be good for each other, and God knows Kurt needs  some major support right now.

The nurse looked at Carole in sympathy. “Well from what I see they will be some very good support, from what I hear neither one has left his side since he came in. I know the tall one was the one who came in with him and he was in quite a state when he came in. No one should see what he saw. Your son was very close to his death bed. If that boy had been even ten minutes’ later we might not be standing here, I don’t think. I hope all works out and they do wind up together. I for one feel love is love no matter what form it comes in.” she said with a soft smile as she left to go do her rounds.

Carole, Burt and Finn were kind of dumbfounded at what the nurse had said. Just then the Dr came in to do his check on Kurt looking at the sleeping boys; he really didn’t want to wake them but knew it needed to be done. He looked pleadingly at the family to see if they would be willing to help. Burt got up and went over to Seb first figuring it might be better for Seb to wake up Kurt at this point than anyone else. He gently shook Sebastian until he looked up groggily at the others in the room.

“W’ats matter?” he said sleepily

“Nothing Kiddo the Dr needs to check Kurt and we need to wake him up I thought it best if you do it rather then one of us. “Burt said sadly wishing that he could be the one there for his boy.

“OK Mr…Burt I will see if I can wake him, thankfully I don’t think he dreamed much this time around so maybe it will be ok.” He said in worry

Sebastian turned to Kurt and gently stroked his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Kurt stirred some and then stiffened starting to dream. “No…David Please NO.” he mumbled

Sebastian leaned closer whispering to Kurt trying to calm him down. “Kurt baby it’s me Sebby wake up, the Dr is here. Kurt come on it's ok.” He said has Kurt continued to mumble and cry, slowly he started waking up he looked at Sebastian noticing the tears in his eye.

“Sebby, what’s wrong why are you crying.” He whispered lifting a hand to brush the tears away. He felt Wes stir behind him pulling Kurt closer, Kurt’s movement causing Wes to wake up a bit more. He looked around in confusion to see tears in Sebastian’s eyes; he reached across Kurt, cupping Sebastian’s cheek. ”Seb, baby what’s wrong?” he said softly

Kurt’s family and the Dr looked on silently not wanting to interrupt the trio.  Carole had heard what Kurt was dreaming and it upset her, she was crying into Burt’s shoulder trying not to remember that terrible time in Kurt’s junior year. Burt held her tight to him and sighed he was hoping that was all behind Kurt but this trauma seemed to have brought it back to the surface. Dr. Harris looked at the family, he wanted to question but thought maybe that they should go to his office for the questions.

“Mr. Hummel Sir it seems there is some stuff happening that I don’t know about. Why don’t we go to my office and get some things cleared up, that way we can leave the three of them alone for a bit to work things out.” He said has he motioned to the hall.

Burt nodded and they followed the Dr. to his office once all were situated the Dr. looked directly at Burt and said. “This is the second time since your son has been admitted to this hospital that he seems to be having flashbacks or something. I’m pretty sure it’s not from the current situation. He was very drugged and I will be amazed if he remembers much of that night at all. Which I think is a blessing, from what Sebastian witnessed its nothing that anyone should remember if they can help it. But I can’t treat him properly if I don’t know all his history especially because of what might become an issue in the future.”

Burt looked up at this “Wait, what do you mean? What issue?” He said in fear

“Calm down Mister Hummel. Has a result of the rape there may be some unforeseen issues down the road. I need to know how to treat what is going on with him now since later we might not be able too. I don’t know if you are aware of this sir, but your son carries an unusual gene that allows for him to become pregnant. We won’t know for sure for a couple of weeks yet on the results of that or the STD test, STD tests are normal protocol with a rape victim, but so far he is clear for the main ones we test for, besides with HIV which we won’t know for a bit with that one. Hopefully all will be normal. I did give the boys the name of the leading Dr for male pregnancies in case it’s needed. I know this is a lot to take in and now you see my concern because if your son is pregnant I can only prescribe certain things for these anxiety attacks/nightmares he seems to be having. So is there something I need to know before proceeding further.”

Burt sighed, he had hoped that this was all behind him and now he had to rehash old wounds because this trauma had made Kurt remember things that he hadn’t needed to. “Yes there is, when Kurt was a Junior in high school he was sexually assaulted and then threatened to be killed if he told anyone. He was bullied a lot in high school. Most of which I didn’t find out about until later. My son has always been a strong willed individual. He was concerned about my health, not to long before the assault and threat I had a heart attack and was in a coma for a while. Kurt didn’t feel like he could tell me something like that because he thought I would have another one. I would have never found out if the kid hadn’t made fun of him in front of me and Finn. Even then Kurt didn’t tell us all of it; he just said that the other boy had threatened to kill him.” He said mournfully.

The Dr. sat in shock at this new development. At first he wasn’t sure what to say to all this.

“Well I think from what you have said, it certainly sounds like he is having flashbacks, even if they are subconscious. I highly doubt he will remember anything of what happened last night. I am at least hoping he doesn’t. But the trauma for sure has brought up the past. Now that I have a better idea of what is going on. I feel a bit safer about giving him some form of medication for the panic attacks. Hopefully those two boys can hang around for awhile. They seem to help him immensely, right now if that could be accomplished I would say go for it. Do you think they will have a problem with hanging around for awhile?” he said curiously

“Honestly Dr. I don’t think we will be getting rid of them anytime soon. This… this thing that happened, I think it made both those boys realize just how they felt about each other and Kurt. I don’t think they will let that go unless he pushes them away. I don’t see Kurt doing that. I think they all need each other right now. I for one don’t plan on interfering with that. Unless of course one of those boys hurt my son in any way, then we will see.” Papa bear came out at that point.

Dr. Harris smiled at this. “I can totally understand that. Well I hope that we can make these nightmares go away. We will wait for the results on the pregnancy to proceed further.  I think things should be calmer in there now, should we go back so I can examine Kurt and make sure how he is doing.

**MEANWHILE IN HOSPITAL ROOM**

Sebastian looked at Wes tears glistening in his eyes. “I hate seeing him like this.” He whispered, running a hand through Kurt’s hair as Kurt wiped away his tears.

“Sebby, it’s going to be ok. I have you and Wes now. As long as you are with me things will turn out ok. It helps to have you two near me. I know I will still have the dreams, but I feel safer when you two are near.” He said sincerely unshed tears glistening. He snuggled closer to Wes pulling Sebastian into a hug in the process. Wes wrapped his arms around them both.

That is how the Hummel’s and Dr. Harris found them.

“Kurt, I am sorry to interrupt but I need to do an exam and see how things are looking. Do you want everyone here or do you want some privacy?” He asked quietly.

Kurt looked at Dr. Harris “Its fine if Seb and Wes stay, I am not sure dad, Carole and Finn would want to see this though. I would say Wes too but I know he won’t go anywhere.” He said with a small smile.

“Nope I am not leaving, You are stuck with me. “ He said with a grin.  

Kurt smiled softly , then turned to his Dad, Carole and Finn. “Is it ok if you guys wait out there I ...I really don’t want you to see this. “ He said blushing, looking down at his hands.

“Kiddo, Its fine we understand Just have one of the boys come get us when you are ready for us to come back in. “ He said going over to pull him into a hug, patting Seb on the shoulder has he passed. The three of them went out to the hall and found some seats to wait.

Meanwhile in the hospital room, Kurt nervously watched the Dr. “OK Kurt I know you really don't want to do this and I totally understand but we need to check to see how things are looking compared to when you came in, We want to make sure things are starting to heal. Do you think you can maybe turn over and i will put this drap up for you to give you some privacy. Kurt sighed but did has the DR. asked Sebastian and Wes both stayed by the head of the bed holding onto his hands. They watched Kurt and tried to keep him calm has the Dr. did the exam. The felt him stiffen and saw some tears escape his tightly closed eyes. He never said nothing or made a sound throughout the whole ordeal. When Dr. Harris was done he pulled Kurt’s hospital gown down to cover him up. “OK MR. Hummel I am Done. The good news is that it seems things are healing up nicely. I hope it continues. I will have the nurse give you some pain medication now. I am sorry that I had to do that we should only have to check a couple more times to make sure all is healing ok. “ Dr. Harris said to the boys.

“Do you have any questions or concerns? “ He asked has he wrote the information down.

Kurt took a deep breath and asked. “How much longer for the results of the STD’s and Pregnancy test.” He asked softly. Biting his lips.

“Kurt I am sorry to say we need to wait at least a couple of weeks to even test for the Pregnancy has for the other we should know by the end of the week. We have been giving you antibiotics just in case has a precautionary measure. Hopefully we won't have to continue.  Have you thought more of what you are going to do if you do wind up Pregnant though?” Dr. Harris asked

“ If I am then I intend on keeping it. No matter how the child was made. It is still partly mine and I won't give that up.” He said softly looking at the other two boys,  Sebastian smiled softly and nodded, and Wes squeezed his hand.  “We will be there no matter what you decide to do. “ Sebastian said softly.

Kurt grinned at the two boys in appreciation. “Thank you both,  You know you really don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything. I can just as easily go home if I need to. “  Sebastian gave him a hurt look. “Please Kurt, I....I just found you again. Please don’t leave.” He stuttered trying not to cry. Kurt looked at him surprised at his reaction. He reached up to cup his face. “Sebby, I just don’t want to be a bother to the two of you. If you are really sure. then I will stay,”

“Please baby, Stay with us.” Wes said hugging him close. “ We want you with us I don’t know now how we never saw this before, but we care alot about you Kurt, We want you close ,Please Kurt say you will stay. “ Wes said fighting his own tears.

Kurt looked between the two boys and could see the concern and care they had for him. “OK we will try this.  I have to admit I am shocked. I don’t really understand when all this happened but I do love having you both close.” He said blushing not looking at the other two boys.

Sebastian reached over gently tilting Kurt’s head up to look him in the eyes. “ Kurt we love being near you too and want to be here for you for whatever happens. Please let us take care of you.” He said leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and sighed. “OK Sebby, Wessy, I think I can do that. I just hope you know what you are getting yourselves into.” He said with a smile.

The boys heard some throat clearing and looked at the door to see the Hummels standing there with smiles.

“Well it seems you have go things worked out.” Burt said with a smile. “ Glad to hear that, The Dr. already informed us things are looking good. Maybe another day or so and you get to go home Kiddo.”  He said patting his son on his shoulder. Smiling at the other two boys.

Kurt smiled and then frowned. “But where is home now I don't want to go back to that place. “ He said with shudder.  

“Kiddo we already got your things moved into Sebastian’s place. You will be staying there unless you want to go back to Lima with us. “ He said

“Daddy I love you all but if i can still stay here I would like that. If its alright with Sebby, Which I would guess it is. I think right now I want to be here with these two. I know my friends love me but I don’t think i can handle them right now.  I will be ok eventually but This all needs to process and the sooner I can get back to my normal life the better. “ Kurt said wringing his hands

“Kiddo we understand that. Have you decided what you will do if you are pregnant? “ Burt asked hesitantly

“Daddy, If that happens then I am keeping it, it is mine too. I know it will be hard and I will have to figure out how to take care of the two of us but I want keep it. “  He says in determination

“Kiddo whatever you decide we will support you. Also I am pretty sure you won't have to worry about how you will take care of yourself and the baby. “ He said looking at the two boys who were watching his son with love.  

Kurt looked at Seb and Wes blushing at the looks they were giving him.  “I know you guys want me around but are you really willing to help me with someone else’s baby, especially with how this baby was made? “ He asked biting his lip.

Sebastian reached over pulling Kurt’s lips out from his teeth. “Kurt we already said we would be with you. We aren't going to leave you no matter what. I just found you Kurt I can't lose you. So please don't think we would ever leave you. “ Sebastian said smiling softly watching has Wes pulled Kurt close.  “ Kurt I know this is all very weird and sudden and we will explain things more when we get home ok. Just know we want you with us and hope you want the same. “ Wes said kissing his temple

“OK Seb and Wes. Thank you so very much and it seems we have a lot to talk about. But I think the pain medication is kicking in I am getting tired.” He said with a sigh he snuggled down into the blankets pulling the boys around him in the process.

“Kiddo we will leave you guys alone we have to go find a hotel for the next few nights so we will be by again. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call ok. “Burt says leaning over Sebastian to place a kiss on his songs forehead.  

“Burt, If you would like you are more then welcome to stay at my place. its big enough. I do have several rooms there even if we come home the next few days you can stay there. There should be plenty of food, just make yourselves at home. “Sebastian said pulling his key back out to hand to Burt.

“Are you sure son. We can just find somewhere else.” Burt asked hesitantly

“Please Burt, Like Carole said we will be around each other a lot now. Don't worry about anything just make yourselves at home. “ Sebastian said with a smile.  He giggled then in the process of him turning to talk to Burt his shirt had hiked up and now Kurt was breathing on him. He fell asleep quickly after wrapping his arms around Seb.

Burt smiled when he saw what was happening. “I hope you boys know what you're getting into with our diva, right now hes a cuddler but I am sure there will be times you will both want to slap each other I know his temper.

“Believe me sir I have experienced it first hand, I know how he can be , I think , like I said before , that is one of the reasons i would pick fights with him he is one of the few besides Wes here, who can keep up with me.  He made me feel alive and that is something I desperately needed at that time.  Don’t worry pretty sure Wes knows too after all he was at school with him for awhile and I am sure Kurt has taken Wes down a peg or two as well.  I would say if we are still willing to be with him after all that there shouldn't be much to worry about. “

Burt laughed at that. “Yes that is true I would hate to be the one to piss all three of you off that would for sure be the worst thing ever. You have my number if you boys need anything we will go now and get some sleep ourselves. Hopefully in a couple days he can get out of here, he has always hated hospitals. “ Burt said with a sad smile. “Have a good night boys and take care of him.”

“Don’t worry sir we will, See you later.” Sebastian said reaching a hand out to shake. Only to have Burt lean down to give him a hug. Sebastian was hesitant but he finally returned it.  “ Thank you for saving my boy.” HE whispered before releasing him only to have Carole hug him as well. Finn offered his hand in friendship and then they all left the three boys alone.

  
  
  
  



	8. LEAVING THE HOSPITAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS HEAD HOME JOINED BY THE HUDMELS FOR DINNER. KURT STILL CANT BELIEVE THESE BOYS WANT TO BE A PART OF HIS LIFE

** LEAVING THE HOSPITAL  **

Finally Kurt was able to leave this place. He really hated hospitals. He was also nervous if he was being honest. He would be moving in with Sebastian Smythe and Wesley Montgomery. Something he never expected to happen in his life. Wes had always been a good friend but to find out he had more feelings for him was very unexpected. He finished getting dressed and waited for the boys and his family to come back. He glanced up when the door opened to reveal a smiling Seb and Wes

“You ready to go Kurt?”

Wes asked picking up his stuff as Seb came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. Before the nurse came in with the wheelchair. He sighed has he got in. He hated this policy, he was perfectly capable of walking but had to go out in the wheelchair. He jumped out of the chair as soon as they were outside. Seb and Wes chuckling at his antics. He pouted at the two boys.

“Don’t make fun, I am soooo ready to get out of there. Lets go home please. “ He said has he climbed into the car, after Sebastian opened the door. He was shocked to see the limo but didn't say anything has he waited for the other two to climb in after him. Seb sat down on his right and Wes on his left. He was still so tired the pain medication took a lot out of him. The pain was slowly getting better. The tears had healed with no problems They where just now waiting for the couple of weeks, at the earliest , to take a pregnancy test. All his other tests came back negative which he was so very grateful for. Seb pulled him close and Kurt laid his head on his shoulder and reached out to hold Wes’s hand.

“Thank you so very much you have both been so kind.”

“Kurt its no problem we want to be.” Wes said.

They rode in silence after that. Upon arriving at the apartment building , Wes got out holding out a hand to help Kurt then Sebastian. Kurt blushed at the attention.

“Thank you Wes,” He said softly.

Wes smiled taking his hand and leading him into the apartment Sebastian following with his things. Sebastian waved to mister Belvedere on his way in following the other two boys closely. Once they were up to his apartment. Kurt gasped at what he saw. Wes chuckled and smiled.

“Do you like it?” “I....its beautiful. Are you sure you want me to stay here?” He said in confusion.

“Yes Kurt we do. Wes has already got his stuff moved in, Would you like to see your room?” Seb asked wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt loved the feel of Sebastian behind him. He had gotten used to the two of them pulling him close and touching him. He found he liked it and felt safe in their embrace.

“Yes please, I would like that very much.”

“Carole set up some of it for you and they will be back later they wanted to give you some space to adjust to being here. “ Sebastian said has he pulled Kurt with him up the stairs to his room.

“Yours is at the end of the hall. Wes is right by you and I am across from him. So if you need anything just come in ok. No need to worry about disturbing us. “Kurt smiled.

“Where are my brother and parents staying?” He asked curiously .

“I have a guest room downstairs and there is also a rollaway. “ Kurt nodded and followed the two boys to his room. He gasped when he saw it.

“I....Wow this is huge thank you so much Seb. “ Kurt said giving the startled boy a hug before he began to explore his room.

Wes and Seb watched him in amusement as he checked all his clothes and looked through the boxes that were left. “ I will unpack this stuff later. Carole got most of the stuff out that I will need right away. He left his room to explore the rest of the house. When he got to the kitchen he felt like he died and gone to heaven he loved how spacious it was and how it seemed to have everything he ever wanted. He explored the drawers and cupboards finding all the ingredients to make what he wanted he found and apron and began preparing dinner. “I hope you don't mind if I take over the kitchen. I love it already and have to test it out.” He said excitedly. Seb and Wes just grinned and watched him.

“Do you need any help baby?” Seb asked has he followed Kurt with his eyes as he raced around the kitchen.

“NO Seb, its ok I love to work in the kitchen. “ Kurt said with a smile. Wes watched Kurt in amusement. Once the food started cooking Wes's stomach began to growl.

"Kurt baby, that smells really good , what is it? Wes asked curiously Kurt smiled and said

"You will just have to wait til dinner is ready won't you? Kurt said with a chuckle "Is dad, carole and finn going to be here for dinner? I need to make sure we have enough food I know how Finn and Wes eat so kind of have to prepare double the food."

Just then they heard a knock ,Sebastian hurried to get it. Opening it to find Burt, Carole and Finn waiting. Carole smiled as she took a sniff of the aromas wafting from the apartment."Oh Kurt it smells so good you don't have to go through all that trouble especially after just getting out of the hospital."

She said shaking her head in fondness. They followed Sebastian into the apartment, Carole taking it all in again. "This is a beautiful place, How is Kurt settling in?"she asked Sebastian quietly

"He seems to like his room and the kitchen has you can see. Other then that not sure yet. We will just take things slow and give him time to adjust. The main thing I am worrying about is how well he will sleep tonight. One of us has been with him pretty much every night at the hospital." He said in concern watching Kurt putter around the kitchen.

Carole placed a gentle hand on his arm and said. "If it was me I would let him know that your door is always open and for him not to be afraid to come to you or Wes. But he can be stubborn so he might fight it at first, after all we are talking about the boy who wouldn't tell his father just how bad the abuse was until much later. Originally all he told Burt was about the death threat not the sexual assault, locker shoves, slushies or dumpster tosses until much later. So please try not to let him fool you and tell you its all ok. "

"Thank you for that Carole, I will talk to Wes about it and make sure to let Kurt know. I...i knew he went through alot but didnt realize it was that much. I am surprised he even talks to me after how I was to him. " Sebastian said sadly.

"Sebastian, please dont worry. Kurt is a very forgiving person. Probably too forgiving but that is what makes him Kurt. After all Carole and I might not have been together if he never forgave Finn for his attitude at first or had forgiven David for the abuse in high school. I think in David's case it was finding out how he wasn't being true to himself. After david's attempt things got better between the two. They are good friends and I think the fact that you saved him from something horrible has let him forgive you. If he didn't he wouldn't be here and trust you the way he does. “ Burt said kindly

“Dinner is ready.” Kurt called, he watched has Burt gave Sebastian a hug and they all headed over to the table. While the others were talking Wes set the table with Finn’s help.

“I wasn't sure what you and Wes wanted to drink Bas. But got the others poured, what did you two want?” He asked softly

“Kurt, I can get it you sit down. You have done enough for the night.” Seb said smiling at Kurt. He headed over to get the drinks before sitting down beside Kurt. He was surprised that Burt didn't take the spot. When he looked at him questioningly all he got was a smile and a nod in response. He made up his mind to question later and finished sitting down.

“This is wonderful Kurt as always. How are you feeling dear?” Carole asked as she watched the three boys closely, she noticed how close the other two were sitting to Kurt and smiled softly. She was really happy theses boys were here for Kurt, He for sure needed something positive in his life. Kurt smiled and said.

“Can you give me a couple days and then I will know for sure. Right now it's kind of all surreal.” He said glancing at the two boys sitting beside him. Carole didn't miss the look and made a not to talk to her adopted son in private after dinner. She could tell he had something on his mind.

Dinner passed with small talk between the guys, Kurt only eating about half of his food before getting up to run to the bathroom, He was noisily sick in the toilet before he felt a cool cloth pressed to his neck. “You ok baby?” Sebastian asked softly rubbing circles into Kurt’s back. Kurt shook his head “No bas I think I want to go lay down can you help me please?”He whispered, He then noticed that Wes was in the room with them.

He smiled softly has he got up and brushed his teeth then washed his face before turning to the boys and leaning against Sebastian they headed out of the bathroom. When they got to the stairs Kurt sighed. “Kurt would you be ok if I carry you?” Sebastian asked softly. Kurt nodded in agreement before Sebastian gently lifted him, indicating to Wes to go ahead of him. They slowly made it up the stairs following Wes, Wes opened the door and pulled down the blankets and putting a trash can by the bed.

“Just in case you need it Kurt.” Wes said softly a hand running through Kurt’s soft hair. Kurt leaned into the touch sighing. He never let anyone touch his hair but with these two it was different Sebastian laid him down and took off his shoes before covering him up. “You ok in here by yourself or do you want one of us to stay?” Sebastian asked watching the beautiful boy in front of him.

“You guys go visit with my family if I need anything I will call. “He whispered softly he did want one if not both to stay but thought it would be rude to leave his family entertaining themselves. Bas leaned down and kissed his temple, Wes followed suit before they both left him to check on his family. They where going to try and see if they could come back later. They didn't want to leave Kurt alone too long. The boys headed down the stairs to see the worried looks of Kurt’s family. “Its ok he was sick and is now resting. He didn't want us to leave you all alone down here though.” Sebastian said softly

“How about this. Finn and I will clean up and then we will all get out of your hair. We will come back tomorrow and see how he is doing he needs some rest. I think he will be ok once he gets used to things here. If you need anything just call us we will stay at the hotel tonight.” Carole said has she started clearing the table nodding to Finn to do the same. Finn got up slowly and helped his Mom clear things up.

“There is no reason for you to stay at a hotel you are all still welcome here.” Sebastian said.

“Kid, No its fine. Kurt needs time to get used to this apartment and just having the two of you around. We will stop by tomorrow afternoon. Just be sure to take good care of my boy. I am going to go up and tell him goodbye and then if Carole and Finn are done we will get out of your hair.

“ Burt said has he headed up to Kurt’s room “How are you Kiddo?” He asked has he walked into Kurt’s room. “I am sorry dad I didn't mean to get sick and ruin your evening.” Kurt said tearfully “Hey now kid none of that. Its fine, we kind of expect it now. Especially if we have a surprise in a bit.” Burt said smiling sadly, He hated that his boy was going through all this. He just hoped in the end it would turn out to be a good thing. Kurt smiled sadly.

“You would be ok if there is a baby?” he asked fearfully

“Kurt buddy, It would be a part of you and anything a part of you I already love. So don't worry about it and let these boys take care of you ok.” Burt said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt sighed into his father's embrace and said. “I....I still can't believe all of this. I mean it just seems so unreal that they want to help much less possibly more. I mean am I dreaming. “

Burt chuckled and said. “No Kurt you aren't. They really do care about you even Finn sees it and you know he isn't really all that observant sometimes. Both Carole and I are happy that they are in your life. I am happy you are safe and from what I can see these boys will continue to make sure you are. Has for more. If it happens then i am fine with it even Finn is , Hes a bit confused on how it all would work. But he knows that they want you safe and I think thats the main thing he's concerned about and that you won't get hurt. “ Burt told him.

“Ok, Well I mean this seems all too good to be true. But i will try and I will give them a chance. I just worry that once if I do wind up pregnant they won't want to deal with it I know they said they would but once its all real will that change.” He whispered not realizing that Sebastian and Wes were standing in the doorway.

“Kurt I for one have no intention of leaving you, I have wanted to be with you for awhile. I was a dumb kid and didn't realize what I had in front of me. I am so sorry for how I treated you and hope you will forgive me for beings such a dumb kid. “ Sebastian asks softly kneeling down in front of the two on the bed to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“I forgive you Seb, I did a long time ago. I know things were difficult between us and I think Blaine at that time was playing us against each other. He was at that time a bit manipulative , I found out the hard way. He is better now and has a good man. We still talk and have become friends again but it was a long process. I know now how he never defended me when you teased and just laughed it off. If he really did love me he would have stood up for me and stop talking to you. Then to accuse me of cheating when he had been texting you for so long it was just too much. I was done. I haven't really had any relationships since then. Wanted to concentrate on school and getting settled here. Its been lonely but I have coped. “ he whispered smiling softly at Sebastian. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Can you guys lay down with me. I think I got a bit used to that. If you are both ok with it. “ he said softly

“Of course we will Kurt. We don't mind. “ Wes said has he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the other side of the bed.

“Kurt I will be right back I am going to see your family out and then come and join the two of you ok.” Sebastian said softly Kurt nodded has he settled back against Wes’s chest. Wes wrapped an arm around his waist.

Sebastian followed Burt out of the room after he told Kurt goodbye. Carole and Finn were waiting by the door when they go down stairs.

“Is he ok?” Finn asked in concern.

“Yeah, they are going to rest we will leave them alone for now and we can come back tomorrow afternoon. “ Burt told Finn has he pulled his jacket on. He turned to Sebastian and said. “If you need anything don't hesitate to call. Take good care of my boy and we will see you all tomorrow. “ Burt said has he pulled Sebastian into hug shocking the taller boy.

“We will sir. Drive safe and see you later.” He said softly with a smile. He closed the door behind them before heading up to Kurt and Wes. He took off his shoes before climbing into bed with the two of them. He laid down facing Kurt threading his hands in his hair.


	9. ADJUSTMENT PERIOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS GET USED TO EACH OTHER A BIT MORE. KURT HAS SOME CONCERNS AND QUESTIONS.

ADJUSTMENT PERIOD

Kurt woke up slowly the next morning not really sure where he was at. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and what had happened. He then realized his bed was empty and he was starting to get cold that is what originally woke him. He slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. His stomach was still bothering him and wasn't really sure he wanted anything to eat. But he knew he should at least try. He stripped out of his clothes and then turned on the shower letting it warm up before stepping under the spray he stayed in there awhile, His fingers were pruny by the time he got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and one across his shoulders to catch whatever water was left in his hair he made his way back into the bedroom only to be startled by both Sebastian and Wes holding a tray of food looking dumbstruck has he came out in just his towel.

He walked over and looked at what they had made for him. It all smelt good besides the coffee. Which was very upsetting he thrived on coffee and for it to make him sick was very upsetting indeed.

“Wes, Bas that looks wonderful. But the coffee isn't smelling so hot right now. If you could maybe get rid of that I should be fine with the rest.” He whispered shyly

Wes grabbed the coffee and took it downstairs quickly he had to calm himself down. He was not expecting Kurt to look like that even with all the bruises and such, he was gorgeous. He took a few deep breaths before heading back up the stairs. He made his way back to Kurt’s room and stopped in the door to watch the other two. He could tell that Sebastian was having the same issues and was trying to hide it. Kurt was eating happily at least for now .He hoped it would stay down this morning.

“Thank you both for breakfast it is great.” Kurt said smiling he leaned over and kissed Sebastian’s cheek, surprising him. Sebastian gave a goofy smile and said. “No problem Kurt. You were sleeping so good we didn't want to wake you.”

Kurt got up and went over to his dresser pulling out his clothes before he headed into the bathroom to get dressed. When he closed the door they both gave soft sighs and adjusted themselves.

“I seriously don't know how I am going to be able to keep my hands to myself Wes. Did you see him, I mean I never knew what he was hiding under all those layers. Just wow. He’s breathtaking. What the hell was Anderson thinking cheating on him. Can you imagine how he would sound. I... just dammit i need to cool off. “ Sebastian says has he leaves the room. A few minutes later Kurt returns when he see its only Wes, he asks. “Where is Sebastian?”

“He went to take care of the clean-up. How are you feeling Kurt?”

“Wes I am not really sure, I mean I was nauseous when I woke up but now it seems to be gone. Maybe I was just hungry.” He said slightly hopeful. If he did wind up being pregnant he would deal with it . He just was wanting to finish school and get a decent job first so he could support his kids.

Wes went over to him and pulled him into a hug. “Kurt, If it does happen don't worry ok. We arent leaving you. Even if things only stay as they are I wont ever leave you. You mean too much too me, ok.” He whispered against Kurt’s hair, breathing in the light woodsy scent. He felt Kurt nod in agreement and wrapped his arms around Wes’s waist.

“Wes It seems to me we have a lot to talk about before my family gets here maybe we should head down stairs and talk.” Kurt said softly , reluctantly letting go and headed down the stairs.

He found Sebastian in the kitchen finishing up the clean up. He was paying attention to what he was doing and didn't hear Kurt's soft footfalls, so Kurt was able to sneak up to him wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you for breakfast Bas, are you almost done. I would like to talk to you two if thats ok." Kurt whispered into his back.

"Are you ok Kurt? " Sebastian asked has he turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Yes Bas, I just want to figure out what is going on. "He said softly, he grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him to the couch.

Wes followed them over sitting down next to Kurt while Sebastian sat on the other side. "Ok can you both please explain to me whats going on. Honestly I am a bit nervous, I am just confused as to what changed your feelings for me. Neither one of you ever let me know how you felt and Bas you weren't exactly pleasant to me, I do appreciate all you have been doing I just need to know how to proceed I really don't want to get attached and then figure out neither of you will be able to handle me with a baby if that happens. If its the case you can't I won’t be an imposition and will figure out someplace else to go. " he said wringing his hands.

Sebastian started to freak out. He grasped Kurt's hand pulling him close. " Please Kurt I know I was an asshole and you have no idea how much I regret that. A Lot of what I was doing was to get closer to you. I realized after first meeting you that it was you not Blaine that I wanted. Then the stuff with Karofsky and I never got the balls to tell you my feelings. When I heard you were here in NY I promised myself I would find you and at least start over and if all we ever became was friends I would live with it. But .....to see you like that.....it was awful Kurt I thought I had lost you for good when I couldn't wake you up. I had to fight with the paramedics to be allowed to ride with you. I didn't want to leave you alone. Please will you give me a chance." Sebastian whispered tears in his eyes.

Kurt reached up and gently wiped away the tears. "Bas, baby please don't cry. “ Kurt whispered “ I didn't mean to upset you I am just so confused as to what is going on. I mean is this all real. You both want me around, You want more then friendship? You know I can be a bitch and if I am pregnant you know it will probably only get worse do you think you all can handle that?” He asked fearfully.

Wes pulled him into a hug saying, “Kurt we have talked about this the last few days and we know it might be tough for awhile and there will be ups and downs., But we want this We want you and if there is a baby, then we want the baby as well. When Sebastian called me and said you were hurt I was scared Kurt so very scared that I would never get a chance to tell you how I have really felt all this time. I know the both of us are dumb for waiting so long to let you know this. I am kicking myself, if we had said something sooner then maybe you.... you wouldn't have been attacked. “ Wes said sadly

“Wes none of us knew that was going to happen. I sure as hell wasn't expecting it. But if it brings me three very special miracles then I'm ok with it. “ He said pulling Sebastian into the hug. “ But would you both do something for me?” He asked blushing.

“Anything Kurt just name it.” Sebastian said softly.

“Will you .....Will you kiss me?” he asked looking down at the floor, avoiding the looks.

Sebastian smiled and leaning forward he gently cupped Kurts face and pulled him into a kiss. At first Kurt wasn't sure what to do but then he rested his hands on Sebastian’s hips and leaned into it gasping slightly when Sebastian licked at his lips, it gave Sebastian the opportunity to lick into his mouth causing them both to moan at the combined tastes. Sebastian pulled back when air became a problem only to have Wes replace him. Kurt was shocked at how different they kissed but both felt so very good. He fisted Wes’s hair has he licked at his lips asking for permission he gasped again and let the taste of Wes overwhelm him. He moaned and shuddered at the sensations running through him.

When Wes pulled back Kurt was panting and red. “God , that was....just wow. “He said grinning stupidly

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Kurt on to his lap, causing Kurt to squeak in surprise. “I hope you know now that I found you again I am going to spoil you so much. I feel like a complete moron for how I treated you and have been kicking myself because of it.” He smiled softly at Kurt before pulling Wes closer. “Seems to me we need to kiss too Mister Montgomery. “ Sebastian said with a smirk. He cupped the side of Wes’s face and kissed him over Kurt’s shoulder. they both heard a groan after a few seconds and pulled back to see Kurt with wide lust filled eyes. “That......that was hot. “ He muttered shifting slightly on Sebastian before stilling because he realized he had rubbed up against Sebastian, feeling how turned on he was by their activities. He tried to jump up but Sebastian held him tight.

“Kurt its fine please stay here. “ He said softly kissing one side of Kurt’s neck. Meanwhile Wes was doing the same on the other side. Kurt moaned and arched his neck further back to give them better access.

Just then they heard knocking on the door. Wes pulled away with a groan and got up to get the door while Kurt and Sebastian shifted so Kurt sat beside him and they both tried to cover up their erections. They heard Wes talking to whoever was at the door then Kurt’s dad and Carole came in.

Kurt looked up has his family came in. He smiled at them and said. “How are you guys how was your night.” He said has he cuddled close to Sebastian. Wes sat down on his other side, drawing his legs up so Kurt could rest them on his lap. Burt watched in amusement and sat down across from them.

“It was good kiddo. I take it things went better last night after we left. “ He asked with a smirk. He saw how his son was blushing and seemed to be happy. It was a good thing to see. He was very worried after everything that had happened.

“Yes dad I am good and very happy. I think things will be good here. I feel safe, We still have a few things to talk about but other then that things should be good.” Kurt said with a smile glancing at the boys next to him.

Sebastian smiled pulling him closer and said. “Yes things went good and there will be some adjustments I’m sure but I think in the end it will work out. “

“So are you guys sharing a bed then?” Finn asked

Kurt blushed and whispered angrily “Filter Finnigan Jesus. “ He muttered causing the others to chuckle.

Burt arched an eyebrow at the boys and said “WELL?”

“Yes dad they did sleep with me last night, clothes on and everything nothing happened.” He muttered pouting and trying to avoid looking at his family. He was so embarrassed he couldn't believe Finn and his Dad. He just wanted to have the ground swallow him whole.

Sebastian felt the stiffening of Kurt’s body and gave a look to Finn but kept quiet. “Sir we have no intention of doing anything right now anyway. We still have to figure out where this is leading and what we plan on doing . Right now its for comfort for Kurt, I think he got a bit used to us being near when he was sleeping in the hospital. Until such a time where he feels safe alone one of us will be in there with him to make sure he is able to sleep. “ He said with conviction

Burt looked at him in surprise. “We didn't mean anything by it son. But glad to hear you will be taking things slow. Its not that I’m against that. Just want to make sure Kurt is ok with it and won't be harmed. You have to understand after having a scare like I just had, I am going to be a bit over protective.”

“Sir I know and I totally understand that. I just want you to understand we mean no harm to Kurt. We will not push him into something he doesn't want and we will be there for him for whatever he wants, as much as he will let us “ Wes said, His hand slowly rubbing Kurt’s calf. Kurt was relaxing against the two of them still finding that he was tired. He snuggled down turning on his side towards Sebastian’s stomach, his head in his lap.

The Hudmels watched and smiled finally realizing how comfortable Kurt was with these two boys.

“I think we can see that things are going to be ok here. Why don't we leave you guys alone to get used each other. We will be at the hotel for a few more days to see how things go. But I have a feeling things are going to be fine.” Carole said getting up to kiss both Wes and Sebastian on the head and gently running her fingers through Kurt’s hair. “You take care of this one. He is precious.”

Sebastian was shocked at the affection that Carole showed him and Wes. He smiled when she said that and said “Yes he most certainly is, but you know if you need to you can stay here there is plenty of room. “

“No Sebastian we want to make sure you guys will be ok once we leave so we want you to have time to get to know each other to make sure it will work. Just by the way you are all acting i'm sure it will be and Kurt will want to stay here. But I want to be here in case he changes his mind. Also we are hoping to know if we should be expecting a wee one or not.“

He said with a grin. Wes smiled. “Well just know you are always welcome here. “ He said

Burt stopped and shook the boys hands watching his son as he did. It appeared he was sound asleep.

“He did sleep well? Right? “ He asked worriedly

“Yes he slept all night, Not even one nightmare. Which is an improvement from the hospital. “ Sebastian whispered his hand carding through Kurt’s silky hair.

Wes began to get up when Burt waved him off. “Don’t worry we will show ourselves out. He looks to peaceful. Stay right where you are.” He said has the three of them headed to the door.


End file.
